Sickness 64
by FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl
Summary: Who ever knew this could happen? It all started out like nothing was wrong, but when he collapsed...When he told his brother what was wrong...How was this possible? Rated T:language -maybe violence later.-
1. Saturday

Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!! _"

This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!

Chapter One: Saturday

A heavy sigh escaped the eighteen-year-old's lips as he walked down the stair towards the kitchen. He shuffled into the dining room, and then entered the kitchen. His auburn eyes were partially open, and his golden hair hung over his face, but flowed down past his shoulders. He yawned, and looked at his younger brother, who was already dressed and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Nii-san!" He said cheerfully, a smile unraveling across his face.

The elder blinked. "I still don't get it, Al. how the heck do you get up so early? Especially on a Saturday!" Al already had his white, button-up shirt on, and a green vest on top. His sleeves were rolled up, and his pants were neatly pressed. "Well, I'm a morning person, Brother. I couldn't stand sleeping all day like you do."

"All day? But it's _only_ ten o'clock. Yes, I realize you were up four hours ago." Alphonse laughed. "Alright, breakfast is almost ready." Turning around, the short male then walked back up the stairs. Returning, Edward also had a button-up white long-sleeved shirt on, but a beige vest on top. His golden hair was brushed and pulled back. He still looked tired, but he always looked that way in the morning. He entered the dining room, which had three plates set up on the chocolate table. A young woman already sat at the table, her russet skin was shining in morning sunlight, and her hair, which was the color of an oak tree, was neatly brushed as in hung to her mid back. Edward looked at her, and then glanced away. He hadn't ever really been able to easily talk to her…since that day…

Walking over to the table, the sandy brown haired boy walked over to the rounded table with a pan in hand. He slipped some food into each of the plates and returned to the kitchen. Edward calmly sat down, looking at the yellow, oddly shaped pieces of food. An aroma lifted up off them, therefore making his interpretation of what they tasted like change. Alphonse walked to the table, once again, and sat down. His coffee eyes had a happy look in them, in turn made Ed smile. Seeing your younger brother happy like that did that to you when he had been through so many things. Death, pain, suffering… Although nothing was any longer wrong with his brother, he still felt guilt for putting his sibling through all that…

"Okay, let's eat!" Al exclaimed happily, picking up his fork. Ed's right hand moved towards the utensil, then he wrapped his fingers around it. Putting it in the correct position, he stuck it into the yellow piece of food that was on his plate. He wearily put it into his mouth, but his expression changed quickly. "This is good, Al."

"Why thank you." Al said, a bit of excitement in his voice at his brother's liking. Without thinking, Edward picked up the glass by his plate. "Broth-" A began, but it was too late. The white liquid had already entered his mouth. And so, their 'wonderful' Saturday began.


	2. Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!!**

_This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!_

**Chapter Two: Sunday**

Trudging up the stairs, Edward let a sigh escape his lips. _Great… I have to go to work tomorrow…_ He groaned. A seventeen-year-old and an eighteen-year-old working full time just barely kept the bills paid and food on the table. So, how was there any way around it?

He shuffled past Noah's room and his younger brother's room also. Then he stopped. He whirled around and stuck his head in Al's room, and Al, who had a book in his hand, was lying on his bed. A dim lamp to his right lit up his whole body, and then the light was enveloped by the darkness in the room. He turned the page, his eyes scanning over the printed words on the page. Ed knew he must have read that book at least three times already.

Edward had a hushed voice. "Goodnight, Alphonse."

"Goodnight, Brother. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah…" Ed replied as he walked out of the doorway. He began again to shuffle down the hallway to his room, which was at the end. As he reached the doorway, he hesitated, and wanted to run back to his brother and tell what he wanted to say, but he didn't. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turned it, and entered the dark room. _Click._ The door shut behind him, and the light from the hallway evaporated. As quick as it had entered the room, it was gone.

He turned the lamp on that was beside his bed, grateful he hadn't tripped over anything in the process. _Damn it Edward! Why didn't you tell him?!_He wanted to get it off him, but he didn't want to see Al's reaction, either. Telling him…He just couldn't do it. He had put Al through enough already. But to tell him that was more than he could take. It was hard enough to bare it himself, but to put the weight on Alphonse too?

He slipped into his white pajamas and put his clothes into the basket beside his bed. He glanced at his now metal arm, grateful for this instead of that stupid plastic crap. So what if it didn't look like skin? He unfolded the neatly tucked in sheets, and slid himself under the heavy comforter. The weight pressing down on his body, again his conscience took hold of him.

_What happens if it affects me tomorrow? What will I tell Alphonse then? _The whole situation he was in was hard for himself to wrap his head around, and he really didn't want to believe it, anyway. It seemed like some nightmare he had, that kept lurking around in his mind, and it kept reminding Ed of its existence. His hand reached out through the air, and took hold of the switch on his lamp. _Click._ He was suddenly consumed in darkness.

A small whimper slightly echoed through his room.

_**So?! What'd you think? I bet you are wondering what **_**it **_**is, aren't you? Well you shall find out soon, my dear readers! (By the way, please review!!)**_


	3. Monday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!!**

_This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!_

**Chapter Three: Monday**

When Edward awoke the next morning, his muscles ached. Really, his body hurt so much he was for sure it was going to snap. Putting most of his weight on his automail, he got dressed, cleaned up, and began to walk down the stairs. His brother, who was halfway down the stairs, greeted him when he noticed his being there. "Good morning Brother! You sure are up early this morning!"

"You think I'm up this early by choice? I've got to go to work." Ed sighed. Sunday seemed like it had only been a minute ago, and that fear he had last night… Ed had zoned out some, and when he reached the bottom of the stairs, he lost his balance. "Gah!!" _**Thud. **_Ed's hands were on the ground, and so were his knees. His body screamed in pain, from the ache and the fall. "Ouch…" Ed could barely get out that much. He felt as if he was going to pass out.

Noah sleepily got to the stairs. "Good morning. You all sure are noisy this morning…" Edward picked himself up, and headed for the kitchen. All he was focused on was getting his feet to move. _This'll be great when my boss get's a hold of me… _He staggered a bit, but managed a piece of toast. He waved goodbye, and walked out the door. "Now how the heck am I going to get to work?" He thought angrily, and as he walked out the door, he realized he had no appetite whatsoever. _Now what?_

He stopped by Gracia, who was currently in the outdoor part of her flower shop. She smiled and said, "Good morning." He offered her the toast, when she asked why; he told her he just wasn't hungry. She took it, but a concerned look was still on her face. Ed smiled and walked away.

He quickly walked down the sidewalk. Passing the many stores, he looked longingly at the Pharmacy for only a moment, and then was back at his pace again. Once he finally reached the building, he opened the door, and walked inside. Yet again, he was the first worker there. The boss walked up to him, and laid his hand on his shoulder. _Aug…I don't get paid enough for this…_

The poor boy sat there for nearly an hour 'listening' to the boss' lectures on how he should have that paperwork done by now. _And he wonders why! I'd have it done by now if he didn't stop me every morning!!_ After the grasp on his shoulder let go, he quickly walked to his desk, and sat down. Grabbing the pen with his right hand, he began writing down notes here, signing stuff there, and randomly he would get MORE paper work to fill out. By 12 o'clock, he felt like begging to leave!

Walking out the door, he started to walk home, but again, he noticed he wasn't hungry. He didn't want to worry Noah, but occasionally he did eat out, and Noah didn't seem to care. So, he just didn't eat. He walked over to the grassy area next to the Pharmacy, and sat down. He looked into the blue sky, and set his head against the brick building. He nearly fell asleep, but he kept himself awake, knowing if he fell into slumber, he would not make it back to work on time. His body still throbbing, Ed set his gaze on the grass, which was uneven from lack of being cut. No one really bothered to cut grass, it not being a very easy job, or a very well paying one, either. It took a lot of time and effort, too.

A small man walked out of the pharmacy, and saw the blonde sitting there. "Doing alright today, Edward?" Ed knew his voice, and wanted to call him by the name he knew him by. "Afternoon, Dr. Aloysius." He didn't look up at the pharmacist and doctor. He didn't want to. He didn't want to look at his worried gaze because he already had it pictured in his mind. He knew this because he had looked at him like this once before. The first time he had gone to the doctor here…

But there was one other reason he didn't want to look at the doctor's face. When he looked at him, he felt guilt and grief. He knew that that man ended up in this world because of him. He felt as if he had let Dr. Marcho die. "Have you not been able to buy it, Edward? Is that why you haven't gotten any of the treatment yet?" He had a slight bit of worry in his voice. "Even a week's time without it could kill you...You know that." Fear was also behind his voice.

Edward sighed, and stood up. "I should probably be getting back to work now…" The Doctor walked up to him. "Edward…" Closing his golden-brown eyes for a moment, he stated softly, "And there's nothing I can do about it…" With that, he walked back to his office.

With a sigh, Edward walked through the den and up the stairs. All he wanted to do was sleep. Al wasn't home yet, and Noah, who was in the kitchen, hadn't heard him come in. He walked into his room and slid out of his shoes. He collapsed onto the bed, he sheets meeting him with pure glory. Pain pulsing through him, Ed closed his eyes, letting all his worries fade.

"_M-mom!" I said, as I grasped her hand. She looked at me with a smile, but there was something different about her. She seemed so…Pale…Her grasp on my hand tightened, and it hurt. Mom was…Hurting me? But why? She'd never do that! I began to panic, and pulled away from her."What's the matter sweetie?" She asked. Then her voice suddenly became deformed. "Are you scared?" Blood began to spill out of her mouth and she collapsed to the ground. She was morphing into…that thing…That thing we created on that night! "N-No. NO!" I screamed out. Then it began calling my name. "Edward…Edward…Edward!"_

Ed's head snapped up of the pillow. His face felt damp, and he was gasping for breath. "Did you have a nightmare, Nii-san?" Sighing, the eighteen-year-old looked up at his younger brother. "Yeah…" no use lying, it was written all over his face in many different ways. "Well, it's time for dinner. Come on down." Getting up off of his brother's bed, he walked out of the room, pausing just before he left. He wanted to say, "Are you okay Brother?" But he knew the answer. "Yeah...I'm fine." Brother never told him anything important! Ever!!

Ed's hunger hadn't returned yet, but he walked down to the dining room, anyway. He sat down and looked at the crisp, green food in his plate. Meat was a luxury now that the government had raised the prices of food. Anything besides meat people could barely afford, and meat was out of the question.

Picking up his fork, as all the others did, he stuck it through the lettuce on his plate. _**Crunch.**_

Edward sighed as he laid there in bed. Again, he had failed to tell Al what was wrong. His brother hadn't even noticed how much pain he was in that morning. He knew if this continued any longer without treatment, it would get a lot worse, and he might-…

_**There. Two times as long as the others. That's why it took me twice as long to write. O_o**_

_**But anyway, I hope you all like this so far!! I also hope you plan to continue reading and **__**review **__**along the way. ^_^ Thanks!!**_


	4. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!!**

_This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!_

_**(I am asking for people's help. I would like for some ideas for the title, it being so sucky and all…So please!! HELP!)**_

**Chapter Four: Tuesday**

Pain. A searing ache ran through the just waking up Edward. He groaned, but then he realized it. He couldn't move. He tried hard to lift himself, and with some success, he was able to get ready for another day at work. When he reached the stairs, he just knew he couldn't do it. He would fall, or something. He gripped the railing, and walked slowly down the stairs. He would randomly wince; larger pains would hit him hard. Once he reached the bottom, his body gave in. **Thud**

Lying there, Ed's vision was blurry, and his thoughts mixed together. A small drop of liquid ran down his face, and the rolled onto the floor. Another drop of sweat ran down his face. His pupils went foggy, and everything went black.

Walking in from the kitchen, the cheerful Alphonse froze once he set eyes on his brother. "Bruh…Brother?" his voice quivered in fear. Had he fallen down the stairs? No, he would have screamed or something and he would be in much worse shape. The way he was now…It reminded him of something, he just couldn't place it. Panic rising in him, Al grabbed the phone, dialing the doctor's office. What good would the emergency department do? Send police? He knew he wasn't thinking straight, but he didn't care. All he wanted was someone to help his brother. Now. "Yes! Doctor can you come now?...But I-…Really?! You will?!"

Edward regained a slight bit of consciousness to hear his brother's worried voice. "What's wrong with him?" "Well you see…" _Oh God…it's the doctor! But why is he here?! He shouldn't be in the house! _But then reality flushed in. _But I also passed out on the floor, so I can understand why Alphonse got a hold of him…_

Al looked over to Ed's bed, and grinned. "Brother!" He exclaimed in sheer delight. The elder Elric's eyes were partially open, and he had a tired look on his face. The doctor sighed. "I'll leave the talking to the two of you…" He mumbled as he opened the door and left the room.

"Wait…but you haven't even told me…" Al said, turning around just after Dr. Aloysius had left the room. "He doesn't have to…" A voice mumbled behind him, startling the tan hired boy. "Brother, what's going on?" He asked shakily, turning around to face his elder brother. "I've..Been meaning to tell you…" He swallowed hard. "I've known for about a year now…"

"Known about what?!"

"A sickness…"

Alphonse gasped lightly, but not too dramatic. Edward sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Al, but I…I was afraid to. I didn't want to…Because of the details in it. The disease doesn't even have a name…" He knew this was going to affect Alphonse, but there was no way around it. "It's called 'Sickness 64.'" That's when it hit Al. A flashback ran through his mind at a paper that held the cause of death…Of his mother.

"You have what?!" Al asked with panic. "But that means you could-…NO! Brother, just no! Why didn't you tell me?! I could have done something!" "Look, Al. The medication isn't even an option. It's twice the cost of the apartment." He stated firmly. There was no way to say it nicely. It was the truth, too. Al didn't want to hear this. "We can do something! We always have, and always will, Brother!"

Edward winced. A strong pain just pierced through him. He clenched his teeth to keep back a cry in agony. I was all he could do to stay conscious. "Brother?" Al's voice seemed do far away. I was like he was somewhere else, calling him. After that, it was darkness.

"Damn it Edward Elric you will not go through with this! You will NOT die on me, you got that?!" Al was on the verge of tears. He had to do something. He wasn't going to let anyone die from that again. Epically not Edward.

"_Where am I?" I thought as I glanced around. All I could see was darkness. And then, there he was. That excuse for something alive…A death cheater, a cruel being…His usual smirk on his face. "Hello FullMetal Pipsqueak." "Envy," I growled. "Why the heck are you here?" _

"_Ha. I should be asking you that."_

"_Then where is this place?" _

"_Find out for yourself. I don't plan on helping the likes of you."_

_I looked all around, but there was nothing. Only a midnight color was around me…Like it was consuming me. It pressed down on me, and I felt like I couldn't breathe…_

Ed's head snapped upwards as he gasped for breath. The room was empty and dark. He had passed out and Al had left and turned off the light. A small bit of worriment struck Edward. _What do you plan on doing, Alphonse?_

_**Muhaha! An I have finally gotten into what I planned on doing in the first place! Sorry people, this is only going to have some humor in…Not trying to disappoint you or anything, but it was going to be a dramatic suspenseful fan fiction. ^_^ The humor was randomly in there…Haha….**_


	5. Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!!**

_This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!_

_**(I am asking for people's help. I would like for some ideas for the title, it being so sucky and all…So please!! HELP!)**_

**Chapter Five: Wednesday **

Disbelief. That word seemed to stick to him, weighing him down to where he felt as if he couldn't move. _Why didn't he tell me? WHY?! Brother, I don't understand! _He was acting as if his brother could hear him, and he really wanted a reply, although he knew one wasn't going to appear in his mind. He had a wanting to know what happened, when it happened, _why_ it happened…

His light russet hair was still pulled back, but strands had fallen out, and he didn't take the time to fix them. This whole time he had be pondering, leaning against the pharmacy. He wished he could run in there and take it. But that wasn't right. He had to buy it like everyone else. No, not everyone went through things like this. Some people lived their lives without having to pay for medication, and if they did they'd have enough money to pay for it, anyway. The thought of a baron just made him shudder. No one like that lived in this part of Germany, anyway.

Sighing, Al walked down the street. A wind started to pick up, lifting his hair from his back. The few strands that had fallen out rolled across his face, then curled and lifted up over his head and joined the rest. Thunder rolled across the sky. Closing his eyes, he listened to the natural occurrence. _That's what it is…Natural…_He knew that already, but now he was for certain. He scolded himself for the thought. _Why couldn't it of happened to someone else…?_

_Plop. _The sound rang through the deserted street._ Plop. _Then, the sound turned into, _swish, plop, BOOM! Crash…._ Lights streaked the darkened sky. Sighing, Al trudged through the precipitation that now greatened, and he winced slightly as a clap of thunder rolled across the sky. Opening the apartment building door, a heavy sigh escaped his lips. Although he knew no one could see him, he scolded himself for doing this. He, Alphonse Elric, who hadn't been able to until just recently, was crying.

Walking through the living room, the seventeen-year-old hung up his soaked coat. His face glistened from the water on his face. His face had a slight cherry color to it. Slowly, he shuffled up the stairs, a glum look on his light red face. Forcing back approaching tears, Alphonse opened the door to his brother's room.

The blonde lay there, motionless…

Thoughts of the worst shot through Al's head, _Is he…? NO! He can't be…._ Quickly, he walked over to the bed, looking at the small male lying in it. "N-Nii-san?" His voice trembled. Not thinking to listen for breathing, Al placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Nii-san!"

"Hmm?" A mumble came from under Alphonse. "Brother!" Pure joy rang through the boy's voice. Y-you scared me…"

"And how did I do that?" Ed's voice was soft and sounded tired, but he still hid the agony of even being conscious behind it.

"Well…You weren't moving and…"

Ed scoffed. "You thought I was dead? Be realistic, Al."

"It isn't my fault I worry!" The words left his mouth as quickly as he had thought of them, and he had sadness behind his voice. He also sounded hurt. "Al…"

Sighing, Alphonse blinked away tears. He really thought he was going to burst out and cry. He thought he was going to fall to his knees and _cry._ He knew he shouldn't, and he probably would make them go away right after they started. He rubbed his eyes. Just then, he realized how _tired_ he was. A small yawn escaped his lips. A small voice cut through the dimly lit room. "You should get some rest…"

"Bu-" Al began to object, but a loud clap of thunder cut him off. "F-Fine…"

_Swish. Click._ Ed's eyes followed the door until it closed, watching his brother disappear out of the room. His eyes slowly closed.

_Panting, I grasped my neck lightly. I could barely breathe. Why did I feel this way?...I collapsed to the ground, coughing. The sight before me startled me, and sent me into a panicking state… Blood… I had just coughed up blood. No. I couldn't die! Not before I fixed-…But I already returned Alphonse to normal…I died on him once before that was done though. I won't die. Not anytime soon, anyway…I won't leave him. I know he has Noah, but I need to be there too! _

Wincing, Edward shifted in his sleep. The effect of his dream was written all over his face. Suffering…Despair…Uneasiness…

The darkness in his room seemed to be surrounding everything, swirling around…Engulfing all. The rain struck his wind, sending a _pat, pat _to echo through the room. The thunder clapped once more, and a bright flash streaked across the sky, lighting up the room. It took away the darkness for an instant, and replaced it with something worse…_Fear._


	6. Thursday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FullMetal Alchemist!!**

_This story begins soon after the movie. So, if you haven't seen the movie, do not read this. It may contain some spoilers from the anime and from the movie, so all who have not yet finished the anime and watched the movie MAY NOT READ!_

_**(I am asking for people's help. I would like for some ideas for the title, it being so sucky and all…So please!! HELP!)**_

**Chapter Six: Thursday**

The door creaked open. A tan, female face looked into the room. A soft breathing echoed through the room. It was six in the morning, and she knew Al would send her back to bed if he noticed her being awake. She hadn't been able to sleep. She had gotten two hours roughly. She had been in and out of sleep for some time now, so she had gotten up.

She looked at the male lying in the bed in front of her. She quietly stepped in, and closed the door. A chair was beside the bed, and she realized this was where Al had been, until he went to work. A deep sigh left her lips. He had supported her for all this time. Now, there was nothing she could do to help him. She had spoke with the doctor before, and he stated, grimly, that the medication he required was higher than Ed's and Al's paycheck combined. This had taken effect after the war started. The medicine required ingredients that had been easy to find. Now they were used for treating soldiers, and it was difficult t find any without handing it over.

Again, she sighed. She eased into the chair, and looked at him. In this position, she could see the winces of pain flash across his face. She almost cried. This wasn't right. He was supposed to be strong right? He was the one who had been through so much; he couldn't be broken, right?! He wouldn't die! He couldn't die!

Lifting herself up, Noah began to walk towards the door. She turned around. "Edward…" The next thing startled her.

"Hmm?" A muffled voice came from in front of her.

"W-Were you awake this whole time…?"

His voice also sounded tired. "No…"

"Oh." She sighed out. She couldn't imagine…_that…_And him being awake!

"D-Did you need something?" His voice cracked.

"N-no…" She choked, holding back the words that felt like spilling out of her mouth. _Are you okay?! How do you feel?! Is there anything I can do?! I'm worried about you, Edward! Why wouldn't I be?!!_

"I-I was just leaving…" She stated, turning around. She felt sorrow creep through her body. She felt helpless, and like she could do nothing. She felt as if he were to die, it would be her fault. Slowly, she eased the door closed. _Click._

Turning around, she almost screamed.

"Is he okay?" There was Alphonse, already dressed. Noah gasped. "Y-Yeah." She had a very startled look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Noah. I didn't mean to frighten you…" He nodded, and headed for the stairs. The front door closed. **Bam.**

A sigh echoed through the almost empty hallway.

_**Sorry people! Shortness, I know!! O.o" I'll do better the next chapter! I promise! T.T**_


End file.
